dreams of a mate
by darkhearted angels
Summary: summary change! a girl driven to believe she is insane, is hunted by dreams/visions of a man who's past is a burning reminder of the animal he is. with her strange powers she must learn to trust again as well as help the man over come his beast like nature. but will they stay alive along enough to realize that they need each other as much as they need air to breath? read please!
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is my first fan fiction for this gene; I only ask that if you want to criticize me, or post your opinions then please do it behind a reasonable line. Please don't take it to the point of criticize me personally based on my writing or my lack of grammar skills. My plot line does not fallow that of the books. Instead of vampires and vampire hybrids, I changed it to Lycans and the myths that surround them. **

**I don't own Vampire Academy…wish I did. but then again if wishing got me anything I would have my own Dimitri lol!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When anger clouds all judgment,<strong>_

_**The purest of beasts is release**_

_**When sadness takes root,**_

_**The need for revenge takes control.**_

_**When hate consumes, **_

_**The streets will run red with blood.**_

_**There is no running.**_

_**There is only, the beast within.**_

_**Waiting for the moment when its release.**_

* * *

><p><em>the face of the enemy frightens me only when i see how much it resembles mine-stanislaw lec<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter one- awakening the beast<p>

_1675 Romania_

The smell of decay and burning flesh swirled in the velvet blackness of night. Blood coated bodies lay scatter around the huddling form of a child. The crying boy glowed white as Silver lightening flash, in the sky, His small shoulders shaking with ever sobbing breaths of fright air. Crystal-like tears pour with vengeances from golden brown eyes, down chubby cheeks. Red flames licked and burned through the forest's density, surrounding the boy. Smoke danced as leaves and bushes went up in the fiery red.

Gut reneging sobs filled the smoky night as the boy's small form clawed his way through the gore and puddles of blood, towards a corpse. "MOMMY" he screamed despite the loud sonic booms of thunder.

"Mommy wake up! MOMMY!" The boy clutched the woman's blood stained dress in his tiny fist and shocked the body. "Please" the blonde haired women head rolled to the side. Open eyes stared back with will dull gray, there was no light...no laughter….no life left in those eyes. The boy's shoulders shaking with the sobs that threatens to overcome him. His head slump forward to rest on his dead mother's stomach, fresh wet blood seeped from a gash hidden under the stained red fabric leaving a red smear across his forehead.

"Mommy….don't leave me"

His Pitiful whispers went unheard as raindrops fell sparking the ground in a wet down pour. The roaring fires that lay claim to the forest were tamed by the rain drops. Yet the blacken ash still remain a reminder of the anger that set the fire ablaze. After what seems like hours the boy's sobs fell away as shock finally settle in. numbing the increasing pain, while coldness washed over his veins. The thoughts of the bodies that lay scattered around being the remains of his family were almost too much to think about. However the bodies were evidence of a cold, harsh truth that lay hidden under layers of shock. His parents were gone…his warm, loving family disappeared…and he was alone.

Behind the boy's eyes a Varity of horror-filled scenes flash like a movie, forcing the truth into full view almost like he was reliving his parent's death. The father screams and the groans of pain, while he laid on the edge of a forest bleeding. The horrifying laughter of the cruel men echoing through the boy's child like mind, His mothers screaming burning a hole deep in his heart. Even after the death of his mother he could still feel those drops of tears that fell against his neck as she shielded him from the beating his father was given. A silenced despair of self-loathing wash over him like a tidal wave, the boy wasn't strong enough to save them. He could do nothing as they beat his father over and over again, until his once strong willed father was nothing more than a stained puddle of bloody pulp.

However even though the killers were among the remains along with his family, it didn't give the boy peace of mind. Those killers had managed to take from him something that will never be given to him now…..a family.

Pictures and fragment of the boy seemed to blur together in a hazy memory of bright colored images of a movie. That was being replayed all over again so that the boy could witness the blood and the gore all over again. Theses spiteful images dance behind his eye's lids. Images of a blazing torch falling setting flames that lick and burn everything in its path…..his father manage body included. As long as the boy lived he would never forget the suffocating sounds his father made. The man was so beaten and bloody that he hadn't the strength to scream as he burned to death.

The boy's mother slumped forward stricken with the sight before her, the man she loved reduce to nothing more then burned flesh and chard bones. This was so surreal to her yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel that coldness of reality seep in. matter of minutes her live was derailed from the world she knew, and now there was no saving her husband….no saving herself either. She simply wanted to give up right then and there, give up let these's _bastards_ win and just bow out grateful enough to meet her bitter demise with a smile on her face. She knew her life was going to end tonight, in fact at this moment she welcome death, however it was the trembling form of her traumatized son that brought back reality.

The boy needed to come first in his mother's, and he would. She may not be able to save herself tonight but she was damn sure her boy would. Their capturers stood around the fire with smirks of delight. _Sick bastards, _all three of them were monsters with their long dirty ragged clothes spotted with blood and food stains, dark eyes that showed delight in the violence they were inflicting. Two of the bastards where passing around a bottle of reddish brown liquid having a merry time watching the fire racing towards the towing oak trees next to the dirt path. The third stood behind the boy and her spiting his time between keeping watch and laughing with the other assholes. To have any hope of saving the child she would have to find a way to distract the men giving the boy time to run for safety. The mother ran her hand across the ground hoping to find a stick or something to fight the brutes off; her finger tips touched a rough surface. A rock! She closed her fingers over the medium size rock, crushing it in to her palm.

The leader of the bandits, turned toward her and her son, a beginnings of smirk darkening his features. She tightens her grip on the rock and pushed the boy closer into her side. "Now boys I believe it time we have some fun, whata ya'll say?" at the nods of the other two, the leader yanked the mother to her feet by her hair. A gasp of pain sounded as they drugged her way from the boy. This was her chance, her only chance. She summoned all of her strength as she swung the rock up, crushing it against the side of the man's nose.

The man howled in pain as he dropped her to the ground to clutch his nose with both of his hands. "Ugh, bitch!" Wasting no time the women swung again hitting one of his lackeys in the head while screaming for the boy to run "Dimitri run! NOW!" picking himself off the ground the boy ran for the cover of the oak trees. However he didn't get very far, the third man had grasped the boy by his arm, yanking him to the ground. His mother hadn't fared any better the two men had tackled his mother to the floor, pushing her head in to the ground.

"Now bitch, we could have done this the easy way, But now your son is going to have to watch us kill you." The leader spat with venom. He didn't take to kindly to having his nose broken by a rock. The leader once again yanked the boy's mother by her hair and pulled out a sliver blade before thrusting the flash metal into his mother stomach then twisting it in slow circles. His mother gasped as blood slurred from her mouth and dripped form the wound. That was IT!

The boy had enough; he couldn't take it any longer. Something deep inside of him just snapped. Anger and pain pulsed to life, as something sinister awoke. Power rippled and burned his small body feeding his mind with the need of flesh and revenge. Anger rolled off the boy in red like waves, the animal inside of him screamed and howled in hunger as it slammed in its caged; it wanted out! This beast within thirst for one thing, it hungered for the beating hearts of his parent's killers. It wanted-No needed-to see the looks of horror as his tiny fist tore into the thin layer of flesh separating him from his prize. The beast and the boy wanted to rip those useless organs out, to feel that bitter sweet laughter bubble up as scared glossy eyes stared up at his small body while he crushed their hearts.

His mother was thrown to the ground, bubble of blood spread around her. She held her stomach, tears crush into the surface of sliver eyes, her poor boy. He unleashed his animal side and was being taken over by it, this wasn't what she wanted! She could have screamed at the unfairness of it all, but she was in too much pain. The air cracked and silzed around the boy's trembling body. Sparks of power burned through the body, like little expositions, the power got so intense that standing became near impossible.

The sense of smell and hearing seemed to increase. The sounds of falling trees and the cracking of the fire roared in his ears the smell of burning flesh and tree bark caked the inside of his nose. The brilliant flashes of white-blue lighten seemed to deem until they were nothing more than dull grays and smoky blacks. The world spun around him, almost like it was thrown off its axis, to weak from the weird sensations running through him and to dizzy to understand what was happening. The boy fell hard against the muddy ground. The cruel men surrounding his mother seemly went on torturing her to care to know what was happening to him. Agonizing pain rocked through him shaking him from the inside out. The boy's olive tan skin started to pull tight, it pulled so tight that it soon the tan skin stretch tin. The thin like skin tore off like sloppy masses of paper. The stretched skin fell to the ground with the tater remains of his clothes making a spongy substance.

Loud popping sounds ranged out, demanding silence. His body was tossed in awkward angles as every bone in his body brooked and reformed. His jaw bones unhinged from their socked then stretched out to form a muzzle. Sharp like canines flashed under bloody lips. The boy's body continues to shift into that of a beast. Thick, black fur grew from bleeding muscles. The three bastards that had killed his family were frozen with shock; they had just watch a small boy body disappeared in front of them in to something like a wolf. The wolf's intelligent golden brown eyes stared at the pitiful men with a glaring hatred! Its lips were pulled tight against a deadly white teeth, drool dripped like acid. Dry growls emitted form its throat as it sprinted towards its meal, its prize. Before the night was over there would be more bodies to litter the ground.

Screams echoed before everything went silent!

* * *

><p><strong>An: ok finally done! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An: thank you guys so much for reviewing my story. Lol! Updating is going to be a little hard from now on seeing as work and school is getting more intense with summer coming. This chapter was suppose to be one big one but I think it's better on me and the readers if I split it into parts. Ok this part is going to be more of rose point of view (with a lot of her opinions on Dimitri). So there is not going to be a whole lot of action. I know sorry, but the next part will have both Dimitri and rose with a look into Dimitri's actually job now that he is grown.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkangelvamp-<em> Hahaha! I'll try on the spelling. And I'm so glad that you like this story a lot, I'm hoping that it will be complete and I won't get bored with like I did with my Inuyasha story.

_Vampzgirl -_ I was hoping someone would ask me that! Yes he is a full lycan but before he turned, his wolf was locked away. In the poem below shows that he had to go through something emotional before he could unleash his animalistic side. Thus the reason I killed the parents the way I did, sad? Yes but was_ needed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>When anger clouds all judgment,<strong>_

_**The purest of beasts is release**_

_**When sadness takes root,**_

_**The need for revenge takes control.**_

_**When hate consumes,**_

_**The streets will run red with blood.**_

_**There is no running.**_

_**There is only, the beast within.**_

_**Waiting for the moment when its release**_

* * *

><p><em>fear make the wolf bigger than he is-german proverb<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter two-dream walker<p>

_Montana-present time _

Rose eyes snapped open. Her heart beat like a drum against the soft inner walls of her chest, a cool sheet of sweat blanket her kin in a cold embrace. Thick wool blankets wrapped tight against her shaking form, in a poor attempt to keep out the December air. She had that dream again, that nightmare. Always that dream, always about him,_ every night!_ Tears flooded to the surface of her amber eyes (**an: yeah I couldn't remember what her eyes' colors were so in this story there going to just be a amber color**) why does this keep happening to her? Why those hunting images leave her alone? A self-pity and anger filled Rose like a tidal wave, washing over her like a hot flood and drowning her in selfish thoughts of her running away from the images, from the dreams….even from Dimitri.

Ever since she could remember Rose has always had dreams of Dimitri, of being locked way inside his mind. More tears fell; Rose couldn't help but wish things were different…for both of them. Dimitri was a shadow within her as well, but as she grew up the dreams of him manifest themselves into something more dangerous. Something far more than simple nightmares, they manifest into visions where headaches and black outs became a common thing. As the visions increase so did the problems in her life. Especially when she passed out and started talking about a mystical guy being a wolf…..and the fact she started growling but who really knows?!

Out side of her bedroom, rain water dripped from the thin clear glass windows of her room. Icy winds howled puffs of white steam coated the glass in a chilly frost. The world outside of Rose's bedroom was a snowy wasteland. White ice floated the surface soil, drowning everything that had once been green. Days like this were always quiet and peaceful but not today. Clutching her head Rose's thoughts swirled in her mind like a color wheel of blinding color, clouding her senses and sent her world derailing. Every where she turned their Dimitri seemed to be. Rose knew something is wrong with here and the best choice at getting help was to tell someone. Yet that course of action leads to one question; who was she going to tell?

Rose's dad was long gone with his mystery girlfriend and that false promise of seeming the world that was just outside the state line. After the disappearance of her father, Rose's mother shut down on her, locking herself way in her work. Rose tried not to let it bother her to much seeing as she knows how hard it is for her mother to have to live day in and out with a living, talking, and breathing remainder of runaway husband. Even teachers were out of the question, they all thought she was crazy (not like she could disagree). Most even went out of their way to avoid her all to gather. No she had no one to tell about Dimitri. Hell she wasn't even sure he was even real to begin with. Dimitri is a guy that lived about 336 years ago. What made it all the more insane was the fact that Dimitri life was laid out in tiny square by square pieces inside her mind, and he didn't even look a day over 22 (**An: ok I know he like 24 or 25 but I wanted him younger to be closer in age with rose**) . Everything about him was completely, insane and impossible. Yup Rose was a basket case, 110 pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.

Snow hit against the side of her house, filling the silence with a tick tack sounds. Today was supposed to be a happy one. A day filled with laughter and warm smiles. However the truth of the matter it was far from a happy one. Today was going to suck big time. In place of the happy false fantasy there was going to be better coldness and lonely silence. Oh what joy!

"Happy 18th birthday Rose", she mumbles to herself.

Fate even seems to be out to get her, because as soon as she stood from her bed a dull ache in the back of her curium pulsed with hot flashes of pain. Within a matter of seconds the pluses traveled down her body burning with a heat that had Rose writhing in a ball on her floor. Silent screams filled her throat, blinding lights flashed and exploded behind Rose's eyes. Her lungs ached from the lack of oxygen; her heart felt like it was going to bust out through her chest. Rose's body was on fire, everything burned with a liquid heat. The pain was _unbearable!_

To keep form screaming, Rose bit down on her right hand and ranked her nails against the wooden floors. But even that wasn't enough to stop the whimpers and the gagging sounds. Minutes Rose lay there writhing in a pain ridden daze, her dark brown hair tangled in sweat and knots. The soft underside of her right hand was raw and red, angry teeth marks edged deep within the raw skin. Scratch marks ranked across deep cherry wood floors, bits of broken finger nails lay in little pools of red. Rose left hand was dripping blood from when she clawed at the floor boards. The blinding lights that dance across her eyes' swirled like a wheel of colors; blurring shadows and forming hazy pictures fragments.

Then a full picture forming form the spending colors. Rose's from the background and a lush green forest formed. The smell of deep rich soil flooded in an out of her subconscious state of mind. Towing oaks and pine trees, swaying in an invisible wind. Patches of thorn bushes lay scarred around tree trucks. A few paces away, a night owl sat silently in a tree branch like a statue. Crickets' cried out in the night and a snake slithered through the thick forage looking for prey, before the owl swooped down from the tree and clutched the smooth creature in sharp talons and disappearing back into the shadows.

Everything buzzed with life and to Rose it all looked and felt real. But even in this state she knew it wasn't. This was a vision, an illusion, a simple trick of the mind. Even if a thick treed forest surrounded her, she knew she was really still in her bedroom, sprayed out on the cool wooded floors with a thin layer of sweat coating her body. Her mind however was in the forest surrounded by the night life and animals. This was so surreal and very scary to Rose. This has never happen before. Rose stared from the ground, watching the canopy of trees move in the wind. Wet soil soaked her t-shirt while her thoughts took control. How was she going to get out of here? Where was here? This forest couldn't possibly be real; it had to be a sick joke.

After a few minutes Rose picked herself off the ground determined to dry her tears and find a way out of this stupid ass forest. Walking through the thick foliage was easer said. Low hanging branches and veins tangled in her hair and cut ribbons in her cheeks. The raw flesh stung, "not real, not real" Rose mumbled to herself like a chant. She was trying to convince herself that this was all impossible. Which it was, it went against all the laws of science. None of this could be real; for Rose's mental state was already a fraying mess. And the possibility of this forest being real was perhaps the final push that will send Rose over the deep end to crazy vile. So to keep them crazies away she keeps mumbling, as she tracked through the forest.

Minutes felt like hours, rose was tired and restless all at the same time, but she carried on with hopes of reaching the end of the forest. She passed trees after tress with no sighting of the other side. The air was thick with humid air as thunder sounded before a wet down pour of water. With the tall trees towering over her, creating a sort of canopy of leaves water still dripped in between the gaps and fell on her.

"Just great!"

After a few more paces Rose finally managed to pass through the dense trees and bushes, to find a grassy clearing; the clearing was a circle indention in-between the middle of the forest littered with leaves and fallen branches that couldn't with stand the wind's force. Clear drops of water fell around like crystized diamonds. Huge old oaks stood guard, their claw-like roots dug deep in the blacken soil: a true picture of nature.

Stepping into the middle of the clearing, everything was calm and peaceful to Rose. She bathes in the calm relief. Visions were usually companied by blinding pain and Volant images of slashing and bright red blood. But this was different, and what was even more surprising is she isn't connected to Dimitri's body or a living breathing part of his mind. A first time but hopefully not a last to come.

The wet ground felt cold under her bare feet, but Rose welcomed the chilly sensation. The cold help to ease the tension, Rose was really tense, afraid even. She's afraid that she'll be sucked back into Dimitri; back into his gray exists a mind void of any colors, an emotionless state of numbness. With so many times of being locked inside of him she learned a lot about him. Dimitri's mind had no love, no happiness; nothing! The only thing that was present in his mind was the stark need to survive, that pulsing desire to live in a world which was only inhabited with darkness and animalistic hate. She wanted to comfort him, to whisper soft words to him. She wanted to calm his own animalistic side and ease the hurt man underneath. But she also wanted to run far away from him and just be normal like every one else. He wasn't even real for god sakes, Dimitri didn't fit in the fabric of reality. Yet this imaginary friend of hers was somewhat real, he might be consumed by darkness but he still fears his own shadow. Had his own complex way of dealing with things, even if he was a shadow in her subconscious mind he had taken control of her life. Like the bitter-sweetness of chocolate, cloaking her in a sensation of liquid heat that warmed her but had a bitter spice like after taste.

This sea saw bouncing between wanting him to be real and not wanting him to be was driving her crazy.

A fierce wind swayed with chilling gust of air, drifting around tree tops and creeping vines. With the wind came a course of screams. A blood chilling, gut twisting scream of help echoed off the trees. The drizzle of rain picked up speed up; until the heavy drops brand the earth's crush with wet splashes. More screaming filled the air, the air as howls rouse up to meet the scream. The calls of help drifted closer and closer towards the clearing. The growls not far behind.

Panic rushed inside of Rose veins like a bubble until busting into full blown fear. A man rushed out of the dense forest. Stumbling and tripping.

"HELP!" the man screamed "oh god someone HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: there you guys go! I hope you guys like it, it was a pain to type though lol. So if ya'll have any questions just review me or pm me. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

An**: I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to post chapter three! Things have been a little bit stressful as of late but I will try and make my updates quicker! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! You guys rock! I do want to just let ya'll know even though I might take longer on updating I will not for whatever reason stop this story. I hate it when I find a good story and the author wont update or just quit it right then and there. So I won't be doing that to ya'll.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuzzy-vamp-bunnay<strong>__- I'm not really sure hahaha. It just came to me one day, I was reading a book that had a vampire/human romance and the vampire was a seer and I always wanted to do a lycan book with some other type of supernatural element. The rest of the plot just feel in line once I got the lycans and the seer part down._

_**Vampzgirl**__- I haven't really thought much about if she is going to a lycan. Lol it would make the plot a whole lot more interesting. I might be able to make her into one but we'll just have to see. As for the part of the visions, yes she is his mate and she does have visions of Dimitri but for a different reason but being his mate is part of the reason._

_**Mistbreeze**__- hahahaha no at this point in time they have yet to meet but in this chapter I do give ya'll a special treat were they will meet (now actually talking…that may take a little longer lol). I was thinking that it's already chapter three and my main characters haven't even meet. Seems like a downer to my readers, so I got to thinking of ways to make them meet sort of speak. _

_**Darkangelvamp**__- hahaha yes, yes I know dark! I will try but come on it's a step up from the first time I wrote the chapter. Lol!_

_**XavierRose29**__- I know I'm making a lot of changes to rose and Dimitri but I don't want to make their characteristics like they are in the book. I want to put a fresher look on the Dimitri and Rose paring._

* * *

><p><strong>When anger clouds all judgment,<strong>

**The purest of beasts is release**

**When sadness takes root,**

**The need for revenge takes control.**

**When hate consumes,**

**The streets will run red with blood.**

**There is no running.**

**There is only, the beast within.**

**Waiting for the moment when its release.**

* * *

><p><em>There is a demand today for men who can make wrong appear right. - Terence (ca. 190-159 b.c), roman playwright<em>

Chapter three-dead man walking

* * *

><p><em>Rose's vision-mystical forest<em>

**"HELP!" the man screamed "oh god someone HELP!"**

Rose felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up in fear. The man's scared pleas keep coming as he continues to scream and scream. she wanted to answer those pleas of help. She really did, but something inside her moved, telling her _not_ to. More wolf-like yowls rang throughout the forest trees, each time more loudly than the last. Whatever was after the man was getting closer! Rose couldn't think; she was too scared of that _thing _in the forest to come up with a reasonable thought. She dropped to the ground and hid within the tall grass surrounding her, thunder rolled over head and lightening streaked zigzags across the night sky. (**an: ok I know this is a little OOC for Rose, but because she wasn't raise up in or went to school in a world where vampires and half vampires exist most of her kickass personality is gone. She'll later on get more of a backbone but right now she just a scared **_**human**_….**for now at least**)

Tall blades of grass obscured her vision but even then she could still see the man, clutching at his stomach with bloody hands. He keeps tripping and stumbling until finally his legs just bucked out for underneath him making him fall head first; hard against the ground. For a few minutes he just laid there before he tried to climb to his feet again, yet he couldn't get back up. A sob rose up as the man sunk back to the floor. Rose herself felt her own tears fall as she watches a grown man cry like a little kid at the face of a monster. This was enough she had to do something. Watching this man cry was like a wakeup call to her, she wasn't a person too scared for their own wellbeing to damn a person to a cruel fate. Picking herself up Rose tried to think of a plan to get the man to calm down and get both of them to safety before whatever that _thing_ was got them. Loud sonic booms of thunder sounded overhead just before a powerful growl echo through forest clearing. Rose froze.

On the edge of the forest stood a huge wolf, its fur shocked and tremble from the low toned growls and whimpers that emit from its dry throat. The animal's jaw lay open, as sharp canines flash behind black lips. Drool dripped form the muzzle like dripping acid; just waiting to consume the helpless man. A beginnings of a scream bubbled to the surface, but Rose bite her bottom lip to keep the sound from coming out. For some reason Rose couldn't bring herself to scream and it wasn't because it was logical thing to do, but something in his eyes stopped her. Those familiar muddy brown eyes with flakes of gold that sparkled with human intelligent looked so….sad. Which was completely stupid? seeing as everything about that wolf's body language said anything but sad, yet they were. They showed emotions that borderline remorse and pity for the man before him. None of this was making sense, hell this is just down right fucking crazy. Not knowing what else to do Rose sat still and watched.

The man hadn't moved so much an inch again, until he saw the wolf enter the clearing. He tried to get up again but had the same results as before. More sobs came then. The wolf whimpered lowly in his throat before he closed his eyes, it was like the wolf really didn't want to be here. The man gave up trying to climb to his feet. "Don't kill me, don't kill me" the man started to mumble as he raked his finger nails into the wet mud to try and crawl away form the male wolf. "I didn't do it, I didn't do that to her, please don't kill me. I didn't _hurt her_, I swear." Everything went quite! The forest inhabits stop moving; even the rain fell silent against the rising puddles of water. Rose watch fascinated as the wolf eye lids slid open and its head turned towards the man. A bark resounded as the wolf walked closer to the man in slow striding steps. The shoulder blades of the wolf moved underneath furry skin, soft paws making no sound as it stepped over leaves and trees. Everything about the animal spoke predator; Jaw snapping and spittle flying the wolf growled.

Coldness seeped into his eyes; a look that said volumes about how wrong the man was. Who every '_her'_ was this man did hurt her and the wolf knew it. Rose could even tell that the man was lying by his frantic digging of his nails into the mud. A rough bark stops the man from struggling anymore. "Oh gods leave me alone!" screamed the man.

What in the world was happening? Was this even real? So many questions running through her head made Rose wish she was crazy. This strange vision, being stuck in a forest and even the wolf seemed too real to even be made up, Right? Tall grass stocks blocked her line of sight as the wolf stalk towards the man in painfully slow steps. Its powerful jaw flexed showing off sharp teeth and canines that glared with a white brilliance.

"_**Lies!"**_

The sudden appearance of the unknown voice had Rose looking around for the person the voice belongs to. But no one came out, even though she kept expecting someone to jump out of the trees. If the disembody voice wasn't weird enough the man didn't even take notice of it. It was like he didn't even hear the voice call him a liar. That was impossible because she heard the voice loud and clear as if the person was right next to her. How could the man ignore it, when it practically hissed it at him?

The wolf became even more savaged, hackles rose, ears tilted back and its jaw rattling from its deep throated growls; all in all it pained a pure picture of 100 percent beast. A shudder rocked through Rose's body making her even more fearful of the wild animal in front of her. But still she did not scream something was holding her back. A sob broke from the man, he couldn't take it anymore he had to escape and he had to do it fast. Digging his fist into the mud he curled his feet in front of him all while hissing in pain form the wound on his stomach. The man kicked off the ground and propelling himself into the air, he stumble a little before he righted himself and took off running to the other end to of the clearing; far from the wolf behind him. The wolf shocked in anger and let lose a savage howl before giving chase.

"_**You killed her! You ripped her flesh apart! You feed your sick obsession with her skin!" **_ Again the unknown voiced yelled in anger which was directed fully at the man. The husky voice echoed around Rose's ears, pulsing with a cold edged of animalistic rage. She clinched her head in side her hands. The voice almost seemed to be screaming inside her mind over and over again this time. Looking up Rose was hoping to find the owner of the voice or at least see the man show some reaction to the voice's accusations of him. Neither happened. Where was this voice coming from? It didn't belong to the man nor was there anyone else in the clearing with them. So who was it? That's when it hit her; the voice didn't have a body cause the voice didn't belong to a human at all. It was the wolf's voice.

OH GOD SHE REALLY WAS INSANE!

Rose was hearing the wolf speak inside her head. The words he spoke drifted through her mind and that was why the man couldn't hear them. Only she can understand them, but why? From the way he spoke to the words he said they all seemed directed at the man but why was she the only one hearing them? It seemed that with each passing more questions were asked then answers given and each question asked brought more events that seem even more impossible then the last. Maybe she is truly crazy and instead of being in a forest maybe she was really locked away in white padded room; strapped to a bed for her safety. Her being crazy was the most logical thing that made sense to her, however if she really was locked up in Looney vile then the meds she would be given should stop her from having these strange and impossible visions right? Ugh this just made her head hurt all the more. Was this real or was she crazy was the million dollar question that been buzzing through her head like an unwanted guest.

The wolf's paws thundering against the ground brought Rose from her thoughts and back to her surroundings. She watch from her grass hidden spot; the man running in a stumbling fashion and the muscles clenching and unclenching in the wolf's body as he chased his prey. (**an: ok it was hard to write this chapter with Dimitri's wolf characteristics and I hope I got them right and you guys can really see his wolf form in your heads cause the research I did on the wolves was hard to translate into my words for this story. **) The wolf's body leaned forward ever so slightly as he braced himself for the jump. The black furred wolf sailed over the clearing's landscape, cutting off the meters that separated him from the man. Rose drawled in a gulp of air, watching with tense posture as he slammed into the unwarned man's back. They fell to the ground in a mass of flesh and fur with screams and growl.

The man landed belly faced down shaking like a helpless child at the fast of a monster's teeth. The wolf stood on his back with a howl reverberating through the air. Sharp claws digging in to the man's back as his voice echoed in Rose's mind again. "_**Do you feel the pain she felt?**_" the wolf dragged his claw tipped paw down his prey's back. "_**Do you taste the fear she felt?**_" the second paw racked down at his words. The man screamed as claws sliced his back up. The more he moved the more the wolf's claws dug into the smooth texture of skin. The wolf leaned down to the man's head baring his teeth in a hiss like growl "_**you should feel so much more! You should suffer for what you did to her body! **_" with the words that echoed through her head came pictures. Rose's mind was connected the wolf's like cellphones; words could be transfer two one mind to the other one, the same for memoirs what, they would think about can be transfers between the two.

Pictures floated through their link, like a slid show. The Pictures that Rose saw had body in them; a young girl's body, so destroyed that Rose had to fight the raising bile that threated to come up. The girl's body was hard to look at, there was So much blood spread over her torn skin. Slash marks where seen all over her. Strips of flesh meat where missing so bits and pieces of muscle shone from torn flesh. Broken bones poked through skin strips. The next pictures that passed through Rose's mind were an up close look at the girl's face. Rose felt sicken, as the familiar curling of her stomach increased at the sight of the young girl's face. Her checks bones were smashed, they look as if they were caving inwards making the bruise cheeks look sunken. The girl's lips were gone and in their place were ridged-torn trips of skin. It all looks as if someone took a serrated knife to her.

Rose could feel the bile rise again, as she got a good look at the girl's eyes. They were missing. The eye sockets stared at her with empty hollowness. Some sick ass bastard had gored the eyes out of the poor's girl face. How could anyone do that to a small child? The wolf must have felt the same way because his claws raked against the man's back again. Coldness caked the wolf's eyes making an aura of rage surround him. Jaws snapping, spittle flying as his husky voice invaded her mind "_**this will end tonight**_" the velvet calmness of his voice set Rose teeth on edge. Swirls of fear spiraled along her spinal cord. In a slow motion she watches his ear's tilt farther back as its jaw widen. His head pulled back ready to strike the man down. With everything going in slow motion Rose couldn't think. The man deserved to die. There was no question asks about that but was it the wolf's place to play god, to pass judgment? These questions branded themselves into deep into her mind. What was right, what was wrong?

The wolf unaware of her inner thoughts of morals; was all ready to kill the man and be done with the human filth. For heaven sakes he was just an animal, and only the kill matter, so how can he know right from wrong. Maybe she should just lay her high morals to rest and just let the man die for what he did to that child but…what of the wolf? Rose couldn't help but remember that look that he had when he first enter the clearing. He didn't want to kill the man, he didn't want to take his life but when the man lied and brought the girl back into the picture he was forced to remember what the human filth did and killing him was the only thing left to do. Something inside her screamed to save the wolf. As crazy as it seemed Rose didn't want the evil man's life on the wolf's conscious, it didn't matter that he was an animal or a man but something inside her couldn't bare to watch the wolf go down the road of murder. (**an; ok I know this is confusing but when I was reading VA I always got the feeling the Dimitri never like having to kill but had a sense of duty to protect. Rose is sensing that inside of him right now; the need to have justice and protect the rest of his pack but his remorse in what's to come.**)

So Rose wasn't going to just sit by and let him just kill. She felt it was her job to protect the wolf, she felt their connection that was hidden under her fear and confusing thoughts that she NEEDED to help him. The sliver cords that link them to gather gave Rose sense courage to stand up. From a far the wolf radiated anger, it was clear in his voice, his body language and even the air that surround him. No wonder he never sense her precedence in the grass or in his mind. He was so consume in his hate for the man that his instinct was so focused on the man and not around him.

The wolf head was diving towards the man's trembling neck, when Rose jumped from her grass hidden spot. She just acted there was no thinking just action.

"NOOO DIMITRI!" She screamed, both inside her min and outside.

The force of the screamed brought the black wolf to a Holt causing his jaw to slam shut and his ears to flatten down. Her scream shocked both of them, why would she call this wolf Dimitri? Was he Dimitri? Oh no… that was why she was here, that why she was inside this vision as herself and not in Dimitri's head. The wolf was Dimitri!

Dimitri's body shocked as Rose's screamed rickoshade off his body for a few seconds he couldn't even move. The wolf stepped away from the human and headed into Rose's direction. Warm amber clashed with muddy brown. Those intelligent eyes stared at her with a unreadable look. It was Dimitri's eyes. It was Dimitri! Rose's tempture went up as her heart drummed against her chest. Suddenly a pain shot through her skull and the edges around her vision blurred a fuzzy white. Her limbs felt heavy and the coils in her stomach tighten as she gasps for air. The world around Rose was once again retailed out of control. A pained filled embrace was a burning sign that this vision was coming to a screaming halt for Rose; literally. Air gathered in Rose's lungs for a spilt second before she screamed in pain.

The blurry white edges seemed to grow as creeping white vines towards the color. Until all of the color bleed out white. Dimitri included. Rose barely manages to lift her hand, reaching for Dimitri in a last chance to touch him to make sure he was real. But the forest had disappeared and the chance was lost. Rose mind was suspended in a white plan before she was slammed back into her body. The colors of her bedroom floated in the background as she lay on her hard wood floors. She was home again, everything was back to normal and yet as she laid there Rose couldn't help but think her façade of normalcy wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>An; me again anyway i hope ya'll like it and please review if I did anything un-wolf like for Dimitri please let me know so I can fix it to be as real as possible. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**an: ok I know I'm updating a lot faster then I use to but chapter four was already written down so all I had to do was just type It down. However chapter five will take longer seeing as that I'm not even half way done with it. Hopefully it will be done in a week! Cross ya'll finger LOL!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Booklover-<strong>__ I understand completely, I once read a 46 chapter fanfiction ten times because I loved it so much and couldn't get enough of it even though the author hadn't updated in while. So don't feel bad, I am happy that you loved it so much!_

* * *

><p><strong>When anger clouds all judgment,<strong>

**The purest of beasts is release**

**When sadness takes root,**

**The need for revenge takes control.**

**When hate consumes,**

**The streets will run red with blood.**

**There is no running.**

**There is only, the beast within.**

**Waiting for the moment when its release.**

* * *

><p><em>the vaster the power gained,the vaster the appetite for more.-ursula k. le guin<em>

* * *

><p><em>The beast walks<em>

_Dimitri_

Hidden deep under think fur, lays a human mind wrapped in animalistic coils. Every thought, every feeling was warped with human knowledge and animalistic instincts to make up Dimitri's mind. However even with a mind like his, he still didn't know what to do. The whole world he based his life on was crumpling underneath his feet. In the form of a wolf, Dimitri paced the length of the forest clearing. His soft padded paws barely toughing the wet ground, what the hell was he doing? Growling his fur rose in irritation as he thought over the past few minutes that happen just before a girl disappeared. A girl he might add that couldn't be real. Oh yes! He knew who she was, a simple illusion of his sick twist mind made up. A girl that had for the last nine years who has be pacing around in his head every god damn hour of the day.

Ever since the Romanian lycan pack split into two packs and the younger pack fled to the Americas for safety. That honey brown hair girl has been popping up in memories that were no place for little girls…..even if she didn't look little anymore. (**an; ok if ya'll haven't notice Dimitri isn't really 21 years old, since he was 9 when his parents were murder in the year 1675 that makes him about 346 years old. Wow that's old. Lol**) the point was this girl couldn't be real. If she was real then Dimitri would have found her a long time ago. So logically speaking she was simple an illusion.

Rain fell around him in soft drizzles as he tried to contain his animal side still edging on a bloodlust. He was restless; it made his jaw snap together and his canines to dig into his lower gums. He was pasting a hole in the ground but he didn't seem to care much as the effects of a blood lust still wrapped around his mind and the lingering scent of vanilla flooded his senses. His animal side was teething its cage ready to spring forth and kill the _human _filth but his humanity filled side was content to just sit still and breathe in the fake smell of an unreal girl. Gods, he had to stop this, there was still a job that needed to be done and this time Dimitri wasn't about to let _her_ disrupted his life again and again. It was time that he put way his fake makes believe friends away and focus on the pack's safety. That meant that the man had to die. OH God still wanted to keep on smelling that sweet aroma and more importantly he wanted to roll up in the sweet smelling vanilla scent of_ her. _To buried his face in her hair and leave everything else behind. This made him anger all the more, but an unfamiliar ache settled in Dimitri's chest made him long for her all the more. God how could this one make believe women make him this frustrated?

Dimitri's pacing stops for a second long enough for him to shake his furred head, growl then start all over again.

"You know if you wanted to visit china so damn bad, then you could have just taken a plane. It's a lot faster than pacing hole! "said a voice.

The wolf jumped in surprise, he wasn't aware of another person being in the clearing, with him. Something that shouldn't happen to begin with, not with all the training he went through to train his instincts to smell and hear possible threats miles away. So how come he didn't sense the person, and let them sneak up on him? Something wasn't right, there was no new scent in the air, nor was there any noise to give away them. So this wasn't a human nor was it supernatural being because even vampires give off a scent. Unless…Dimitri tilted his head back and cocked his ears to the side. Mmm nothing. But someone was here, only a lycan beta could be able to hide his scent and keep his step light. Only one man came to mind that rivaled Dimitri's scent tracking; Ash.

A twig snapped to the east of him, just before a man ducked under low hanging veins and a round a tree trunk. He was right, it was Ash. The six foot frame and spiked black hair with frosted blonde steaks was unmistakable. So was the thick scare that ran zigzags from his shoulders down to his stomach. Ash was a few centuries younger than himself, but his scare was a living testament of his fair share of battles and bloodshed.

"Well I have to say fur is a good look on you Dimitri" the corners of Dimitri's lips curled in a growl "really brings out the teeth."

Dimitri was in no mood to deal with Ash half-attempts of humor at the moment. The wolf turned back to pace again. While ignoring Ash's presents all together, Dimitri's thoughts swirled in a color wheel of images, all of whom where focus on his make believe girl. Something about here just seemed too real for him to forget. It was almost like her brief appearance sparked some kind of flame in him. A low burning sensation that set a fire like heat spreading across his body, and Dimitri was quickly coming addicted to that burning alive feeling. Even more mystifying was his animal side was just as compelled by her as his humanity side was, no one has ever obtain his animistic side's interests for long….but her. For nine years sense coming here, she has hunted his thoughts, his dreams, even his memories. And he wanted more, he wanted-no needed-her to be real.

"Uhh Dimitri, I think _it's_ still alive" snapping out of his thoughts once again, Dimitri turned his head towards Ash. The only site he was award with, was of Ash poking the human with a stick. "It moved again!" the child-like wonderment on Ash's face make Dimitri's anger rise. Growling he stomped over to Ash and snatched the twig away, breaking it in half with his jaw. (**an; ok quick note Ash is one of my favorite OC, his lame attempts of humor make him funny yet not so funny anyway Ash may seem like a useless character with childish antics but he is actually a very important character that's link to two other characters; one an OC and the other the villain. So bear with Ash's lame humor LOL.**) Ash looked shocked for a minute, before humor settled in his eyes again.

"Hey, hey friend no need to get snappy" laughed Ash while slapping his hangs against his thighs, "get it, snappy? Cause you snapped the stick."

Growling Dimitri tried to bite him, but Ashy side stepped him while mumbling something along the lines of 'tough crowd '. oh god someone help him, ash's continue lame jokes were giving him a headache, which wasn't helping him control his animal that was still shaking in anger. While Ash had a few more laughs, Dimitri imagined him as a chew toy. After a few more minute Ash seemed to sober up and all the humor drained from his face. The air around them sizzled in awkward silence.

"You might want to shift back to human form; we need to talk and its best if we can both speak."

The sudden change in Ash made Dimitri pause. What in the world could make the goo lucky Ash change into stoic, stone cold Ash? Head tilted he studied Ash's face hoping for some glimpse into whatever was happening. But like usual Ash kept his face harden of emotions and nothing could be found there. Whatever was happening though would just be another burden on his and Ash's shoulders. As the beta males (**an ok in real wolves pack there is only one beta pair a male and his mate. In my story however there with be two beta pairs; two males and there mates**) their soul mission in life was to protect the alpha pair and help keep order in the pack. If there was a new threat to the pack, then his job as one of the beta males was to see that threat eliminated. The weight of reasonability weighted heavy on his shoulders like a crucifix, bearing down on him with its sharp edges, cutting into his sides in a burning reminder of its demands of loyalty. No there would be no running from his mission….even if it was killing him inside with all the deaths. However a beta male was a warrior, a _comitatus_ solider and they must be harden to the killing, must stand tall in battle felids of decay and death and protect their pack and Dimitri will be that beta male.

Huffing a sigh, Dimitri nods his head in a human-like fashion and began the shift. Shifting to human was painless compare to transforming into a wolf. Closing his eyes, Dimitri gave himself up to the feel of the change, a warm sensation spread through his limbs like liquid honey. His bones popped in and out of place, his muzzle and ears folded into the black masses of dissolving fur. Under melting fur there was sun-kissed skin and ropes of hard muscles. A black-spiked haired, brown eyed man stood, stretching and flexing his tired limbs as a relaxing pop sound mad Dimitri body feel mellow.

"What has happen Ash, that was so important?" turning towards Ash only to see he wasn't there?! He must have went back into the trees because he could hear the faint snapping of leaves and twigs behind towering trees.

"Victor is what happened" Ash said, reappearing with a black gym bug strapped across his shoulder. "One of the scouts reported that some Romanian shifters been asking around town if they saw any local wolf packs, they been all over town and at the flathead ski resort too." He threw the gym bag at Dimitri's feet. The zipper came undone and a biker boot fell out, ripping the bag open further to see what was inside. Out of the assortments of shirts and jeans, Dimitri simply graphed a black t-shirt and a ripped pair of dark wash jeans. Slipping on the clothes Dimitri thought over the news.

That WAS a problem. "Victors finally got his lackeys to expand their search from Canada." Living in a state not really known for large wolves, makes easy for shifters to find the different between a lycan and a natural wolf. However the alpha thought if we restrict shifting outside the estate then we could limit the chances of being found plus it was the last place they would look; a place hidden in plain sight, but with Victors lackeys sniffing around it could turn out to be dangerous for the whole pack. Victor was the alpha male of the Romanian pack before the spilt. Up until 9 years ago things were great until Victor got power hunger, he wanted to bring the supernatural world to light, even if that means forcing the entire human race into slavery to bring them to the top. Many of the pack didn't feel the same way; fights soon broke out pinning pack member against pack member. To say the least Victor never got over pack splitting, nor could he forgive the fact that his own sons were the ones to spit it up. Victor vowed to hunt his sons down; Ash, Gabriel Ash's twin brother and his adopted son…Dimitri.

A dark look passed over Ash's face "yes it would seem father has become rather eager to combine the packs again" a bitter laugh floated form Ash's throat. "Gabriel has sent me to Fitch you after you dispose of the human. He's calling a pack meeting Tonight" ahh yes the human-as Ash likes to call him- laid spread out, face first in the wet mud seemly unmoving. However with his enhance hearing and smell, Dimitri could hear his uneven breathing and could smell of fear dripping off of him, Dimitri knew he was pretending. The human's move was foolish when he was surrounded by two beta males, but Dimitri gave him points for trying.

Ash gave him a sympatric look before dipping his head in a nod towards Dimitri and slipping back into the dense line of trees. Lightening stilled flash neon white in the sky and thunder continues to roll but the rain had stop. The air smelled of wet soil, blood and, human fear. The fear was like a second skin on the human. The beast inside raddled his cage in excitement, the animalistic side of him found a sick enjoyment for the man's pain and fear, A twisted pleasure that both sides of him were enjoying.

"You can stop pretending, I know you are awake."

The human jumped at Dimitri's comment, the smell of fear spiked. As if the world had just ended before his eyes, the human began to weep salty tears. Dimitri walked in front of him, his bare feet sinking in the mud, as he started down at the man trying to regain his breathing. "Was it worth it?" Dimitri asked in a low tone "killing her, only to die too"

"No"

"Yet you cut her up in the name of what? Your pathetic science." Specks of gold filled the pools of liquid brown. Dimitri's wolf was close to the surface. "A child, a fourteen little girl used as a science experiment, for what, the sake of knowledge?"

The man trembled under Dimitri's harsh stare and words, yet made no effort to speak, to defend his case. Dimitri was outrage; he couldn't help but want to rip the human's throat out all the more. His canines grew longer, the tips biting into his bottom lip. Patches of thin fur began to grow from at the back of his neck. Dimitri's fingernails grew and curved at the ends to shaped claws.

"What right do you have to kill a Child? What right does any human have?" barked Dimitri

That line was the straw that broke the camble's back. The human man broke out in fits of insane laughter, his eyes glazed over with a crazy tint. The man stood in front of Dimitri as if he wasn't actually standing before a wild animal. "What right do we have, you say?" more insane fits of laughter fell from the man's lips, "she was no child, she was a monster, a freak of nature. Nothing more than a stepping stone to a vase amount of knowledge"

Dimitri watched in stoic silence, as the man stepped towards him in a lacking attempt to intimidate him with his height. However the human man was only 5'3 compare to Dimitri's six foot and was the one ending up intimidated. The man still dared to stand up towards him weather in a fit of madness or insanity "in fact I would go as far as saying that little bitch deserved it"

The thin line of control that had separated his animalistic side and his humanity side Snapped! Dimitri's beasts like nature bleed into his human like mind, combing the two in a mixture that was neither wolf nor man. The mixture was something stronger, a hybrid of both. A body of man stood in front of the scientists, but deep inside wrapped in metal coils stood purely animal, free of its caged. The human man knew that!

With wolf like reflexes, Dimitri caught the man by the throat, lifting him form the ground so his feet hanged lifelessly. "_**A monster? HA HA**_" Dimitri's husky voice was unmistakably wolf "_**should I show you how much of a freak of nature I AM?**_" inch by slow inch Dimitri tighten his fingers, closing the human's air supply off, who was clawing at his fingers in a useless attempt to free himself form Dimitri.

"_**What? Cat got your tongue? Where's that determination for knowledge?**_" a smirk curled the tips of Dimitri's lip.

"_**Come on now do show some excitement, you got what you wanted; a living, breathing, monster in front of you.**_" Barked Dimitri, Dry humor danced behind his canines and deadly smirk. Watching the man struggle in his grip was thrilling to him. He found the power he held over the human addicting, he felt alive with sizzling power that cooled him inside out and freeze his humanity. The scientist tried pulling his fingers away from his throat again and twisting his neck form side to side gasping for air "Pl…pleas…please ….don't"

Dimitri smirk widen "_**please what? Please don't kill you? Now why would I ever listen to you, remember I'm one of THEM; a monster.**_"

"….my…w…work"

Growling at the man, the mere thought of his work made ash hackles rise in anger. Nothing good ever came from science for his people. Not when his kin were the science experiments. Especially if they weren't even old enough to really enjoy life. This was way overdue…this problem…needs to be dealt with NOW.

"_**Your work will never be completed**_" growled Dimitri while digging his clawed tip nails into the human's neck _**"you will die here by the very thing you work to DESTROY!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>An; wow im tired stayed up pass midnight typing this so I hope ya like it. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**An; hey ya'll I'm back lol! Anyway I've been bored all day and thought I should start typing chapter five out even though I'm only half way done with hand writing it. Who knows maybe I'll cut the chapter up and makes it in to two chapters like I did with chapter two and three? Thanks to all those who have been reading my story and a special thanks to those who review, I love to hear from ya so don't be shy write whatever ya want**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Booklover-<strong>__ lol I actually don't mind answering any questions my reviewers have if they ask. Anyway actually I don't think it's so bad to want them to meet. Personally I can't wait either, even though I'm writing the story I still can wait to see how the chapter will come along. This chapter will actually explain everything a little more easily on how Dimitri ties into Roses life and why she is having vision and such. _

_**Maraloves12-**__thank you so much for reviewing and I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update but some things happen and I just lost interest but now I'm back. I'm hoping for good lol!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When anger clouds all judgment,<strong>_

_**The purest of beasts is release**_

_**When sadness takes root,**_

_**The need for revenge takes control.**_

_**When hate consumes,**_

_**The streets will run red with blood.**_

_**There is no running.**_

_**There is only, the beast within.**_

_**Waiting for the moment when its release.**_

* * *

><p><em>A beast does not know that he is a beast, and the nearer a man gets to being one the less he knows it-<em>

_**George MacDonald**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five<em>

_The truth _

The pathetic man struggled against Dimitri's claws, only to further slice his sensitive skin. Thin lines of torn flesh dripped red drops of blood, making the pupil of Dimtri's coal eyes dilated in bloodlust. Killing this human would mean losing to his animal side and yet he couldn't bring himself to care less.

A low growl echo in the man's ears, vibrating a hollow like sound, And He knew he was dying and the beast in front of him was killing him. A pale blue color dusts his checks from the lack of air. The man; s heart thumped at a frantic beat, as his lungs screamed in a pulse like pain. The life was leaving him, but the man would not give Dimitri the joy of seeing him defeated. He was Dr. Jace Morays; head researcher of The Supernatural Biology Lab for heaven sakes. If he was going to die then he was going to go out as a man who accomplished many things in his life, but he will not go out without trying though. In a last ditch effort Jace brought his hands up to pry Dimitri's fingers away.

"Y-yo-you… think….k-killing…m-e….will …s-stop them", Jace gasped, he kicked his legs hoping to free his throat from the cage of Dimitri's fingers

"_**No, but it's a start**_**,**" laughed Dimitri, "_**beside if all else fails, at least I will feel better**_**.**"

The pathetic man kept struggling against Dimitri's claws, but it was useless. Jace's face deepened to a red color as breathing became difficult to manage. Black spots dotted his vision; he kicked his legs again while he struggled to talk over the vice like grip of Dimitri's fingers. Letting lose a breathless laugh "you…think…..kil-killing…mmme…..will ...Keep…them from…finding …._her?_" Dimitri tightened his hold on Jace at the mention of her, "did…you…think …we…woul-woul-wouldn't ….find out …about…her"?

Dimitri dropped his hold on human's neck and Jace dropped to the ground gasping for air. "_**She's not real, never was. She's nothing but an illusion**_" growled Dimitri as he stared venomously into Jace's Luke brown eyes. This….monster was dumber then Jace first thought. Biting back a harsh comment for fear of being killed because Jace knew Dimitri would have no problems killing him off and then leaving his body to rot in some hole. So if he wanted to keep on breathing then he had to give Dimitri something he valued more than his need to kill him. What else would a Lycan value more than answers about his mystery women? Oh yes, Jace knew all about that girl and what she meant to Dimitri even though Dimitri himself didn't.

"You doubt her existence and yet she stood not four feet from you. No, she is real as you and me are" Jace could of laughed at the look that flashed across Dimitri's face if he wasn't so scared of what that laugh might get him. The honey eyed girl with golden brown hair popped in his head as he remembered the scream that stop Dimitri from tearing him limb from limb. How sad, she too was destined to be a science experiment too.

"How?" asked Dimitri. His voice had lost the roughness as his wolf side began to settle down.

"How did we know about her? Please you think you and your dirty wolves are the only supernatural freaks residing in America? Oh you thought she was human didn't you?" A cruel laughter bubbled up in the scientist throat." About 9 years before your stupid _wolf pack _came to America," Jace spat the words wolf pack as if they truly disgusted him to say out loud," there was a couple that lived near these woods, now normally they wouldn't even be on the SBL's (supernatural biology labs) list however they were special " a sadistic smirk edged across Jace's face.

At the sight of the human man smirking made the wolf in Dimitri shake in irritation, it wanted out to play, but Dimitri keep pushing his raging animalistic nature back into its cage. Which was upsetting with in itself, Dimitri wanted to kill the man just as much as his animal did but for some reason the human's words made him want to listen. Therefore, the scientist will live until Dimitri could learn all he could about HER.

"Why were they so important to your government?" The question seemed reasonable to ask but for some reason Dimitri knew something was a mist. Why one supernatural couple would put the entire human government on high alert, even without the human having say anything, Dimitri remembered the red flag that popped up on every government official computer, perks of having a hacker in the pack, that sent warning signs to anyone who could locate a couple. At the time it didn't seem to really matter that the human government was focused on a different set of Fae cause it kept suspicion off of Dimitri's pack. However, now it didn't make since why would one couple cause so much harm to the human government? What would be gain if the couple were caught?

So many questions rattled inside Dimitri's head lately and none of the answers where there. Dimitir's wolf shook in irritation but Dimitri kept pushing his animalistic nature back into its cage. He was so close to the answers that he sought but if the wolf side of him got out then this human wouldn't breathe another second of air. So as he fought his other side, as Dimitri tried to make sense on what the scientist was sprouting.

"Why was this so call _Fae (__**an: ok I know is started to call all the supernatural beings supers but it just sounded so lame so I asked my little sister on some cool names to call them and she said I should call them Fae. I thought it sounded cool so I went ahead and started changing the name from supers to Fae. So if you guys see if I missed any please tell me so I can change it to Fae)**_couple so special to your so call government? While your at it explain Why there was a red alert out for them 18 years ago?" demand Dimitri. Jace looked shocked for a minute, his face twisted into a confused expression as wrinkles formed above his brow. A bubble of amusement floated to the surface Dimitri's wolf side found the madman's confusion funny. It always shocked Dimitri at how sick of a humor his animal side actually had.

Jace was surprised that this demented breed of animal knew about the national red alert that circled in their computer networks. "_Mm…maybe these so called __**wolves **__knew more then we first thought. When I get out of here I have to tell Dean." _Thought Jace. However, if the internal battle raging inside of Dimitri continued then perhaps Jace would not live to see the sunrise of tomorrow. " Since you know of the red alert there is no reason in hiding the truth. Its really simple actually they had something we wanted, so we took it." A chuckle crawled up the mad scientist throat; " I take it from your confused expression that you need more of an explanation. Shall I spell it out for you?"

Dimitri's eyes flashed yellowish gold as a growl formed on the tip of his tough. The human was messing with him, testing his control. As Dimitri's control started to spiral apart, the more his wolf side fought for freedom. Growling Dimitri spoke through clinch teeth " you test my patience human, if you wish to continue to breathe then explain or you will forfeit your life." The bubble of humor that surrounded Jace broke, as he began to realize if he wasn't careful enough then he could really end up losing his life to this Fae. Sobering up Jace began to tell his tail with less sarcasm then before " Because you're a Fae you know of your unspoken law the Fae implanted about mixed breeding am I correct?" at Dimitri's nod, Jace continued " well this being said you know some Faes disregard this law and form mating bonds with different species of Fae. This couple was one such example; they mated and had a mixed breed daughter. Now this would not normally cause red flags to our government nor cause new scientific break threw for our department…. Unless it involved a _certain breed _of Fae."

With each word Jace said laid out a vivid picture of what was really happening around the Fae community. The humans were getting more evolved in Fae business then was originally thought and the Fae was getting more relaxed in there ways of thinking to actually realize the potential danger the humans were presenting. The alphas needed to hear this information cause at this moment (as much as the pack may not like it) the Wolves were now knee deep in Fae and human politics.

" Correct me if I am wrong but there are hundred of species of Fae; vampires, shifters, fairies, elves, the list goes on but there is a limited number on one type of Fae… I believe you call them seekers? Ah yes, the future tellers of the _Faefolk. _Poetic really seeing as they can do more then just tell futures am I right? Past, present, future, thoughts, feelings are their domains. These so called creatures can maluate your feelings and thoughts, live your past as if it is their own, know what you will do seconds before you even thought of it and even map out your own future. Powerful doesn't even begin to describe what this type of Fae can do…. so what would happen if a wolf shifter was to mate with one such creature. What would the product of these two breeds of monster make?"

Dimitri kept his face in a look of cold indifference; he made sure not an ounce of emotion shone threw the crakes of his façade. However, the low simmering of shock and disbelief rocked Dimitri's foundation, every possible answer that evaded his questions slammed into place like a puzzle piece. The seekers were a special blend of human and Fae, in fact seekers looked so much like humans in both their strengths and smell that it was nearly impossible to tell the difference…. unless they started popping up in your head making you relive your memories. The Fae seekers are one of the rarest forms of supernatural creatures alive, however that wasn't always the case. Another reason seekers are so much like humans is because for thousands of centuries the seeker's and the human's history are tied so much together that most Fae believe that they originated from the same source. Oracles of the Greek and roman gods, the reborn immortal gods of the Egyptians, gypsy all these groups of humans were in fact less human then history betrays them to be, but just because they were less human then first thought didn't mean they weren't killed or prosecuted just the same. The seekers that was once thought to be gifts from the gods were sought out and killed by the very creatures they helped; humans.

"That is **impossible**_, _no seeker would mate with another of Fae. There is too few numbers for them to consider such a thing." Dimitri's thick Romanian accent increased as he raised his voiced at Jace.

"Given the facts it does seem unreal for a dying race to mate with anything other then their own people, but it still doesn't mean its impossible for a seeker male to mate with a female wolf shifter. Nor does it hide the fact that _**she **_is the product of such a bound."

The ground under Dimitri's feet felt as if it was ripped out from under him. After so many years of thinking he was close to thinking he was going insane, of seeing a girl pop up In every memory he ever own to be real was well…. surreal to him. Yet with every thing in the open there was still one major question that has yet to be answered: _**why was the couple so important?**_ Half-breeds are thought to be a second-class race in Fae communities so why did the human government want them so bad? Even with all the information he was getting from the human some things didn't add up. "Human you still hasn't answer why your human government wanted them?" Dimitri's strained patience was showing through his thick-skinned words.

Jace looked up at Dimitri from his spot on the ground before replying, " think about it! A half-breed with the reflexes and cunning of a wolf and all the properties of a seeker, Imagine the type of experiments we could do. Think of all the ways we could harness the power of her to make future generations of weapons. But as you can see she is still walking around free."

A laugh startled out of Dimitri's mouth " yes how did your government manage to let one girl slip threw your fingers like sand? Because from were I am standing it seems you still have no clue were this girl is even at? How great is your government **now**?" It was rewarding to Dimitri's animal side to see the human flinch at the face of his government's failure and yet it still didn't satisfied the animalistic rage at Dimitri's hesitation to kill the scientist.

" That maybe so but her _father_ didn't escape our grasp" a sly smirk began to reform around Jace lips as he looked at the shock shifter " the wolf bitch hide the child away and the seeker male stayed behind to drawl our attentions away from them…and it worked. We may not of had the child but we had the seeker and with him came his powers. Once he was in our labs we tested his DNA with a human test subject to determine how close seekers are to the human race. Do you know what we found? A match the only thing different was a tiny strain of genetic makeup that was different. Seekers had almost exact chemical make up even down to the cornea in their eyes." Jace paused for dramatic effect to let his words sink in before discovering his department little secret. " As you can imagine we cut one of the cornea out of the seeker test subject and transplanted them in the human subject. But as your beginning to think already…. it didn't work, the human subject died. While seekers and human are similar in genetic make up there not exact. That one tiny strain of genetics in the DNA was throwing the entire research off. But we found that if the blood was so different then what would transfusions do to the human test subjects? "

Dimitri was almost afraid of what the results would be. While many Fae speculated the similar traits of seekers and humans no one really studied them. If this man was correct in his findings then seekers all around the world could be harness in to something that could put the very lives of every Fae on this planet in danger. At Dimitri's silence, Jace took it as a sign to continue " the transfusions helped increase brain activity making it possible for humans to access the full brain compasity. Don't you see these blood fusions were making human into the Fae? Because of the death of the first human subject we had to transplant the other cornea from the seeker into another human, but this time with regular intervals of blood transfusions. In the end we made our very own Fae that could harness the very power of a seeker. A human slash Fae weapon." The dark like sound of laughter with the hint of insanity broke the silence around.

If these experiences were really happening then this so called science department would do anything to get the means they needed to continue. These humans were presenting a greater threat then first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>an: that's all folks…lol ok yeah this chapter was shorter then the rest but staying up till midnight and having to work tomorrow isn't a good all this science talk is making my head hurt...and to think i dont even like science. anyway i am going to get the next chapter one up as soon as i can.<strong>


End file.
